All Growed Down
by celrock
Summary: The sequel to All Growed Up. Fed up by being told what to do by their parents, the Rugrats decide to take their 2nd. trip into the future (foocher), only to go back in time instead, and meeting their parents as toddlers. However, trouble arises when there
1. Curiosity Leads to Time Travel

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't released anything in a couple of weeks. I haven't felt very good and have had some massive headaches lately, but luckily, today, I'm not feeling nearly as bad, and I've been meaning to release this story for a while, and yes, my second multi-chapter story to celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary since Rugrats premiered, and so, let's get started! Oh, and before I get started, I need to give a huge thanks to user, Olaughlinhunter, for reminding me of this idea, which I had long since forgotten about. I also know that user, Andrew, Madlab has released a similar story to this, so hopefully, I don't parody his stories too much, but regardless, let's just, well, hang on to our diapies and go in there, cuz a fan fic writer's gotta do, what a fan fic writer's gotta do. With that out of the way, on with the first chapter of this story!

All Growed Down

Summary: The sequel to All Growed Up. Fed up by constantly being told what to do by their parents, the Rugrats decide to take their second trip into the future (foocher), only to go back in time instead, and meeting their parents as toddlers. However, trouble arises when there's a chance they might never return home to the present. Or will they? Wrote this in celebration of Rugrats 25th. Anniversary.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the OC's of Zack and his Aunty Celeste though.

Chapter 1, Curiosity Leads to Time Travel

It was a typical day in the Pickles household, however, on this particular day, Stu was off at an inventor's convention with Peter in the capital of the Confederacy, and all of the other parents had things to do, whether it was their day jobs, like in the case with Zack's aunt Celeste, and Chas and Betty at the Java Lava, leaving Didi to watch after Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, Phil and Lil all by herself. It was getting close to lunch time, when the toddlers, all a year older than they were during the events of All Growed Up, were all playing in the sandbox in the backyard, not wishing to come inside for lunch, because they were having too much fun.

"This is going to be our bestest sandcastle ever!" Tommy cried, placing another bucket of sand on top of the pile they had already made.

"Yeah!" All of the other toddlers cheered in unison, as they placed buckets of sand on top of the already growing pile of sand, just as they heard the back doors open up and footsteps walk across the patio.

One-year-old Dil looked up from his corner of the sandbox, to see their mother approaching.

"I think mommy's coming." Dil said.

All of the other toddlers turned to see Didi coming towards them.

"Okay kids, time to come in for lunch." Didi said with a smile, clapping her hands in front of her stomach.

All of the toddlers let out reluctant sighs, as they stood up from their spot in the sandbox, and made their way out into the yard, except for Chuckie, the three-year-old redhead walking right through the sandbox, knocking into their sandcastle, as he got covered in sand. Scared when he couldn't see anything, Chuckie started to cry. Worried, Didi rushed over to him and scooped him up out of the sand.

"Now now Chuckie, it's okay." Didi said soothingly, as she carried Chuckie inside of the kitchen, taking him over to the sink where she got his glasses cleaned up and renced him off with some water.

Chuckie started spitting out the nasty taste of sand and water that had gotten into his mouth at this point, while all of the other toddlers made their way to the kitchen table, where plates of hot chips with melted cheese on top had been placed down, along with individual cups of yogurt, and sippy cups of red juice.

"Mmmm! Hot chips and cheese, my favoritest!" Zack cried excitedly, as the blond picked up a chip, and was about to put it into his mouth, when Didi came over to the table with Chuckie and placed him down at the one remaining chair that wasn't filled yet.

She noticed that the cheese still appeared to be bubbly hot on Zack's nocho, and came around and snatched it out of his hand.

"It's still hot Zachary, you might want to let it cool off first." Didi said, placing the chip back on to Zack's plate, much to his dismay.

The blond one-and-a-half-year-old toddler glared up at Didi with disappointment, as he then turned back to his plate and started blowing on it. Meanwhile, at another part of the table, Phil and Lil were eyeing their cups of yogurt, disappointed that they got blueberry yogurt instead of lime.

"I wanted green yogurt." Phil snapped.

"Me too." Lil cried, sniffling back some tears.

A smile came to Phil's lips, as the now two-year-old toddler reached into his shorts pocket, and pulled out a large, juicy worm.

"Not to worry Lillian, when life don't gives you lime yogurt, you eat wormies." Phil said, placing one end of the worm into his mouth and handing the other end to his sister, who placed the other end of the worm into her mouth.

Unfortunately, their worm delights were immediately ruined, when Didi came over to check on them to see the worm the twins were sharing.

"Eeewww! Worms are not a proper lunch. Here Phil and Lil, eat some yogurt." Didi said, taking the worm out of their mouths, and placing the cups of yogurt beneath their chins.

Phil and Lil started to cry, as they grabbed at the individual cups of blueberry yogurt, and gthrew them at Didi's face. Dil, who saw this to look like fun, picked up his cup of banana yogurt and threw it at Didi. Soon, all of them were throwing their food everywhere, not wishing to eat it because they would rather go back outside and play.

"Oh my goodness! Kids! Just look at this mess! Now mommy has to get all cleaned up!" Didi cried, running off to the sink to grab up some wipes and sponges.

While her back was turned, Tommy, covered in nochos and cheese, turned to his friends.

"Now's our chance. Let's sneak back outside while my mommy's not looking and rebuild our sandcastle." Tommy whispered to the others.

Everybody hopped down from their chairs at the table, not caring that some of them had melted cheese on the bottom of their shoes at this point that they proceeded to track across the kkitchen floor, as they headed for the back door to go back outside. Just as Tommy was about to reach up to the doorknob to open it, Didi turned around from the sink, and gasp at the sight of the even bigger mess that lay before her.

Tommy! No!" Didi cried, running up to her two-year-old son, and starting to wipe off his purple hair with a wash rag, and pulled him away from the door.

Shortly afterwards, she had all of the kids upstairs in the bathtub, as she scrubbed them down and cleaned them up, then dressed them all in their extra clothes their folks had left them with to wear that day, while Tommy was placed into a pair of kacky shorts and his blue Goober t-shirt, much to his dismay, when he pointed to the white t-shirt in his drawer with Reptar on it.

"Reptar!" Tommy cried, pointing to the shirt.

"No no sweetie, we're gonna put on your Goober shirt right now." Didi said, placing the blue Goober t-shirt over his head, much to the two-year-old's dismay.

After a bit of struggling, she had the shirt over his head and Tommy into some clean clothes, and once Dil was dressed in a plain dark purple shirt and fresh diaper, everybody was taken back downstairs where they were put into the playpen.

"Now you kids play here while mommy finishes cleaning the kitchen, and in a little while, it will be time for your nap." Didi said, placing Dil down into the playpen after placing Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Zack down along with him.

Once Didi was back in the kitchen, all of the toddlers sat around the floor of the playpen, looking less than amused, as Chuckie got the infamous blue, green, and orange star ball out of the corner, and they all started playing a friendly game of roll the ball to one another, while complaining of the unpleasant times of parenting they just witnessed.

"You know guys, I never thought I'd say this, but I didn't think it could get any worser than Angelica when it came to being bossed around. I love my mommy and daddy, but sometimes, they can be so bossy." Chuckie said, as he rolled the ball to his sister.

"Yeah! They make you stop playing to come eat before you're ready to." Kimi said, as she rolled the ball to Phil.

""And they take your favoritest food away." Phil said, upon catching the ball, as he rolled it to his sister.

"And then, they scrub you so hard in the bathtub it hurts." Lil said, as she grabbed the ball and then rolled it to Dil.

"I don't know, I kind of like it when mommy washes me off, but making me have to stay still when getting my diapies changed is never any fun. I'd rather run around nakie all day." Dil said, grabbing the ball as he rolled it to Zack.

"You know, I have an aunty who takes cares of me, but even sometimes, she can be a pain, like making you go to bed before your favoritest TV show is over, or when you want her to read you an entry out of the encyclopedia, she insists on reading The Runaway Bunny to you instead. It makes me wonder sometimes what our mommies and daddies, or in my case, my aunty were like when they were babies. I bet their mommies and daddies didn't never make them do stuff. I mean, I've metted Tommy's grandpa, he just, sits back in his chair and falls asleep while watching the fishy show on TV. If he did that when Tommy's daddy was our age, just think, I bet they went on all sorts of aventures and nobody stopped them cuz their daddy was too passed out to do anything about it." Zack explained, as he grabbed the ball and then rolled it to Tommy, who got that, I've gots an idea look in his eyes.

"Wait a minute Zack, that's a great idea!" Tommy cried.

"Oh no." Chuckie muttered, not liking what might be coming next, as Tommy stood up to face his friends, his hands placed firmly on his hips, continuing to explain his idea.

"Only, instead of meeting our parents as babies, member when we went to the foocher to when we were too growed up to let Angelica boss us around anymore?" Tommy asked the gang.

Everybody nodded their heads yes while Zack simply looked at Tommy confused, raising an eyebrow, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Tommy? We never went to the foocher." Zack said.

"Oh yeah, I forgotted, that happened before we metted you. Well, we went to the foocher ten years later and Angelica was nice to us." Tommy replied.

Zack stuck his tongue out at Tommy, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"It's true Zachary, we went to the foocher with a time machine in the closet, and went to our first concert." Kimi added.

Zack turned to Kimi and smiled, though not quite convinced that this really happened, but not being up for arguing, he simply shrugged his shoulders and let Tommy continue where he was going with his idea.

"You guys, what if we went even further into the foocher to a time when we were so growed up, that even our mommies and daddies couldn't boss us around no mores." Tommy suggested.

"I don't know, I think I'd rather meet my mommy and daddy as babies." Phil said.

"Yeah Tommy, are you sure about this? I mean the lastest time you and I saw ourselves as growed ups, Angelica tried to fire us, with real fire!" Chuckie screamed.

Everyone else in the playpen exchanged confused glances except for Tommy, as the rest of them weren't there when Angelica tattled on him and Chuckie for playing with some lipstick getting in trouble, and they had that daydream of being adults.

"I know, but maybe things will be different this time. Come on, we've gots to at least try." Tommy said, pulling his screwdriver out of his shorts pocket and unlatching the playpen, looking around to make sure his mommy wasn't coming.

Luckily, she was in the kitchen on her hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor with some water and a sponge, trying to clean up the cheese they were tracking everywhere to get outside, not paying any attention to the kids. Noticing his mommy was preoccupied, Tommy turned to his friends and brother who had all gathered behind him in a line.

"Quick, while mommy's not looking." Tommy whispered to the others, as everybody quietly tip-towed out of the playpen, and headed through the living room.

Soon, they were in the entry hall, and made a run for the hall closet.

"Are you sure this is where it is Tommy?" Zack asked, as they made their way to the closet door, opened it up, and headed inside.

"Yep." Tommy replied, as Chuckie, who brought up the rear of the line, closed the door behind him.

Little did they know that by the time they had made it into the closet, Didi was finished up with her cleaning of the kitchen, when she went back into the living room to check on the kids, only to peer into what was now a deserted playpen.

"Oh no, not again, and this time, Stu's not around to help me." Didi muttered to herself, before raising her voice to call for the kids.

"Kids! Where are you? It's time for your nap." Didi called, wandering around the entire downstairs of the house, looking for them.

"Hurry Tommy, before your mommy finds us in here and we're sent to take a nap." Phil whispered.

Just then, Tommy picked up the headphones on the floor of the closet, and just like the last time when they traveled ten years into the future, he plugged them into the boombox, only this time, when he turned the knob, he turned it in the opposite direction from how he turned it the last time.

"Hang on everybody, we're going to the foocher, again." Tommy declared, as he turned the knob, not realizing his mistake in turning it in the opposite direction from the last time.

Just then, the camera pointed to the ceiling like the last time, as a whirlpool appeared, then faded out to reveal the ceiling of the closet had slightly changed, as did the objects around them. The boombox was now an old record player, and to the babies surprise, they hadn't grown an inch.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" They heard a tiny little girl's voice cry outside of the closet, as tiny footsteps approached the door.

All of the toddlers stood there, really quiet, not sure what to expect. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal before them, a toddler of about two-years-old, with strawberry blond hair on her head pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a pair of green rimmed glasses, a pink dress with a diaper under neath, white ankle high socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Tommy, being the brave leader of their group, slowly stepped out of the closet and approached the little girl, who offered her hand to him to shake.

"Well hello little boy, what's your name? My name's Didilia Krapakin, but everybody calls me, Didi!" The little girl cried.

All of the other toddlers standing behind Tommy at the opening of the closet door gasp at this sight.

And this, ends chapter 1. Uh oh, I don't think they went to the future, I think, they might have gone to the past, but we'll know for sure come the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: Originally, I was going to have the gang get fed up by Angelica again, but if they were going to go twenty-five years into the future, and if Angelica was already nice to them ten years into the future, I sort of wanted to take on a different approach, having them somewhat relive the events of What the Big People Do, but a bit more dramatic because they were older, making the rules and limitations of what they could and couldn't do a bit more strict. Plus, I found after Dil was born, with having a second child to take care of, Didi became more neurotic and overprotective of her kids in future seasons, so wanted to show this aspect, or at least, how I saw it anyway. Also, while it's usually Chuckie who says something to spark up Tommy's ideas, I wanted it to be Zack and Phil or Lil to do it this time for a different change in pace. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I assure you all, the next chapter will be up shortly, when we learn what's really going on.


	2. We Went Backwards, Not Forwards

Chapter 2, We Went Backwards, Not Forwards

"Hi, my name's Dedilia Krapakin, but everybody calls me, Didi." The little girl said, as all of the toddlers standing in the doorway of the closet gasp.

Tommy looked around and noticed he wasn't in his house anymore, but somehow, this environment seemed very familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on where he was quite yet.

"What's going on Tommy?" Chuckie asked, as he cautiously stepped out of the closet towards his best friend, and came up behind him.

"I don't know." Tommy replied, as Didi smiled.

"Your name's Tommy? What a nice name!" Didi cried.

"Yeah, I'm Tommy, and this is my brother Dil, and my friends, Zack, Chuckie, his sister Kimi, and our friends, Phil and Lil." Tommy introduced, as he turned and pointed to each of the other toddlers, who all came out of the closet into the unfamiliar hallway one by one.

"Wow! Nice to meet you guys! I was hoping to have somebody to play with while I wait for mommy to come get me for lunch. Wanna play with me?" Didi asked.

"Uh, okay." Tommy said, as they all followed Didi into her living room, where toys were scattered about the floor.

As the babies looked around the massive collection of toys that lay before them, something very familiar caught Tommy's eye, that was a big clue as to what had happened, as he ran over to a green ball with a yellow stripe on it in the pile of toys and picked it up. He stood there, studying the ball for a minute, trying to recall why this ball seemed so familiar. Then it hit him. This was the same ball Angelica had given him to play with that time they had snuck up to his grandparents attic to play with the toys they had found up there, and out of excitement, Tommy threw that ball, causing it to hit the lightswitch, turning off the lights and making the attic seem haunted.

"You guys, I think I know what happened." Tommy said, turning around with the ball still in his hands to face the rest of the gang.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"We didn't go to the foocher, we went to the past. We're in my grandpa Boris and my grandma Minka's living room, and this ball that I'm holding, Angelica and I founded the firstest time we ventured up to their attic." Tommy explained, showing off the ball in his hands.

"No we didn't Tommy, we went up there and found your grandpa and he toldid us some story about taking away the firstest born baby and eating flat bread." Chuckie commented.

"Well yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. Member how I knew they had better toys in the attic, and that's why I tooked you up there to show them to you in the first place? Well it was cuz of that time I was there with Angelica before that when I knew about that." Tommy explained.

Kimi turned to Zack, looking confused.

"I'm confused." Kimi whispered.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand." Didi piped up at that point.

"Uh, Didi, me and Tommy, are your kids." Dil said.

"Really? You want to play house? And you want me to be the mommy? I love playing house! Come on then, let's play!" Didi cried, as she was about to go get things ready, when an older voice called for her from the kitchen.

"Didilia, lunch is ready." Minka cried.

Recognizing the all-too familiar voice, the babies from the future all knew they might be in big trouble, if they didn't hide. Thinking fast, they all crawled beneath a nearby couch, peering out as they watched toddler Didi tottle off towards the kitchen, where a younger Minca, who had strawberry red hair styled similarly to how it was styled in her grandmother form, only its natural color rather than light gray, wearing a newer pair of the same glasses, wearing a blue dress and a white apron, and looking very pregnant. She picked up the little girl and placed her into a highchair, where lay before her was some food on a plate.

"Now Didilia, eat up your stroganoff, and you can have some Kasha for dessert before we leave for the park." Minka said, pushing the plate closer to Didi, who stared down at the mixture of roast beef, rice and sour cream on the plate with disgust.

Just as the toddlers were about to sneak into the kitchen and see if they couldn't help inspire Didi to eat her food, other noises from outside startled them further, as they heard several cows moo in protest, a gun shot, and soon after, another man storm into the kitchen, who had Boris's face, and a full head of brown hair, carrying what appeared to be a gun in one hand and part of a cow in the other.

"Got it Minka, soon, our butcher shop will be ready to sell the best steaks in town." Boris said, walking up to his wife with a smile.

"That's wonderful sweetheart. Now if I could only get our daughter to eat her stroganoff." Minka said, looking about ready to give up, as Didi attempted to play with her food with her fingers, letting the rice slip through her fingers and fall back on to the plate, giggling at the fascinating sight of it, every so often, wiping sour cream off on to her dress.

"Oy, what is it with kids today. In the old country we never had any trouble eating our food. You ate what was placed in front of you, and that was that." Boris said, taking the cow over to the sink to wash it out and prepare it for being turned into steaks, that would be richly marinated and sold at the market.

"I know I know." Minka said, grabbing a rag off of a nearby shelf and bringing it over to Didi to start wiping her off.

Just then, all of the toddlers from their hiding place beneath the couch, turned to one another, realizing the truth of it all.

"You guys, we didn't go to the foocher, we went to the past!" Chuckie cried.

"I wouldn't panic Chuckie, Tommy's mommy's kind of cute as a baby." Zack commented.

"But, what happened to going to the foocher?" Kimi asked.

"It was Phil's idea to take this direction. You wanted to know what our mommies and daddies were like as babies." Lil argued.

"Did not Lillian." Phil argued.

"Did too Phillip!" Lil argued.

"Did not!" Phil argued.

"Did too!" Lil argued, as the springs on the bottom of the couch where they were lying beneath started to raddle.

"You guys, stop! Want us to all get in trouble? We can't let any growed ups figure out we're here. I mean, did you see my grandpa Boris and grandma Minka? They're acting just like mommy and daddy! If we get caught, we might never get to go home." Tommy intervened.

Before anybody could make another comment, a scream was heard from the kitchen.

"AAAHHH!" Minka cried, as everybody turned from what they were doing to see the pregnant woman standing in the middle of the kitchen, a puddle of water on the floor.

Boris threw down the cow he was preparing to turn to the sight.

"What's the matter?" Boris asked in a panic, as he ran over to his wife.

"Boris! It's time for Ben to be born." Minka cried, as Didi had more or less, thrown her beef stroganoff all over the kitchen walls, stressing out her poor mother even further.

Phil and Lil were quietly giggling beneath the couch, amused by this sight.

"Oy vay, just have your child Minka, and keep going, that's what people do in the old country." Boris instructed.

"We're not in the old country Mister Collumbo. Now please, get me to a hospital!" Minka cried, clutching on to her pregnant belly, as Didi had climbed out of her highchair at this point, and snuck over to a shelf, where she pulled down a bag of some strange substance, and poured its contents into her diaper, then approached her mother and started tugging on her dress.

"There you are little Didilia, we'd better take you to the park, hopefully someone there can watch you while we bring your brother into this world." Boris said, as he picked up his daughter and got her cleaned up.

Just then, the toddlers all realized they would get left here alone if they didn't find a way to sneak out and follow Didi to the nearest park. While Boris, Minka, and Didi weren't looking, the Rugrats and Zack crawled out from beneath the couch and made their way through the living room to the front door, where they headed out into the front yard. Once there, they saw an old-fashion brown car, which they snuck up to, only they found when Phil tried tugging on the door handle, that the car was locked.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Chuckie cried.

However, everybody was too taken by surprise at the sights that lay before them. While Boris and Minka's huge house didn't look much different, except the paint was newer, the road leading up to the place was a dirt road, not paved over yet, and no other houses were built in the surrounding area. Rather, there were acres of farm land around them, and behind a fence were cows and other farm animals.

"I didn't know my grandpa Boris made meat." Tommy said to his friends, as Boris, Minka, and toddler Didi all came outside, Minka now breathing heavily.

"Hurry Boris! Hurry!" Minka cried, as Boris helped her into the passenger side of the car, then placed Didi into the back seat, which to the babies surprise, didn't have any seatbelts or car seats.

Minka was having trouble getting comfortable in her seat, so Boris went off to help her while the toddlers all crawled into the car when they weren't looking, and made themselves comfortable on the floor.

"Oh no, not riding like this in a car again." Chuckie muttered.

"Just close your eyes, everything's gonna be okay." Kimi said, patting her brother on the shoulder.

"I guess so, but I thought I wasn't gonna make it that time we snuck into Lulu's car when saving Tommy's grandpa from the pirates so he could come home from the hopcickle, I only hope I don't leave my mark of throw up on the past." Chuckie muttered, as Boris went to the front of the car, and started turning a crank.

"What's going on?" Zack asked out of curiosity, when he heard a crank turning and the car starting up.

He peered over the back of the front seat to see Boris starting the car, then it hit him what was going on.

"They must have brought this car with them from the old country, if you don't start it with a key or an on board computer like my aunty's driverless van." Zack whispered to the others.

Soon afterwards, Boris got into the driver's seat of the car, and they headed for the park. Quietly, the Rugrats and Zack peered up out the windows to see how different things looked. It was indeed, their home, but many years in the past. There were fewer buildings, farms stretched throughout much of the land, and even the playground looked a lot different. When they arrived at the park, Boris got out of the car and got his daughter out, who had taken a small nap lying down on the back seat. The bumpiness of the unsmooth car ride, and the sight of baby Didi riding in the back of the car with no seatbelt on was enough to make Chuckie throw up, that he quickly jumped out of the car as soon as Boris opened the door, thankful he didn't notice him, where he ran over to an area of unoccupied grass, and threw up.

Soon after, the other toddlers caught up to him, as they turned and saw Didi holding her father's hand, and they headed over to the monkey bars, where a man who looked a lot like a younger version of Tommy's grandpa Lou, with a full head of hair, was working on fixing a broken rung on the ladder. Overhearind the footsteps approaching, the man looked up from his work to see Boris before him.

"Well well well, look who it is, it's the old butcher who can't rangle fifteen cows in fifteen minutes." Lou scoffed.

"Hello Smedrick, how goes that magic rench business of yours?" Boris asked, handing his daughter over to him.

"Everything would be fine if people would just leave me alone so I could fix these monkey bars before we have more than fifteen injuries to patch up." Lou argued.

"Need a favor. My wife's about to give birth to our second child, and she didn't wish to give birth to him in the potato field or the cow pastures, so I need you to watch my daughter Didilia until I return." Boris said.

"Oh all right, I guess she can stay here and play, the boys are over there playing in the grass." Lou said, as Didi tottled away, in the direction of the present day Rugrats and Zack, while Boris and Lou continued to argue for another few minutes over how to raise their children.

"Hey Didi." Tommy said, noticing her running towards them.

"How did you guys get here?" Didi asked.

"Snuck into your daddy's car when he wasn't looking." Phil said.

"Phillip!" Lil hissed in his ear as she covered his mouth.

"You know, that was very dangerous, but glad you did, as now I've gots you guys to play with again. Now we can play house, and I can be the mommy!" Didi cried, as by this time, Boris had left and Lou had gone back to work repairing the monkey bars.

"I don't know Didi, riding with no seatbelt on sounds a bit more dangerous. You're lucky you didn't get hurted." Chuckie commented.

"Seatbelts? What are seatbelts?" Didi asked, raising an eyebrow, not understanding what Chuckie was talking about.

"You'll understand someday." Zack added.

Everybody looked around and saw there were several other kids playing together. A couple with bright red hair were picking flowers, a little girl with brown hair was kicking a socker ball around, and two little boys were arguing over a cash register, while another little boy with blond hair and what appeared to be his younger sister who also had blond hair were playing with some toys in the grass. Zack couldn't help that the boy with blond hair looked all-too familiar, while Chuckie noticed the kids picking flowers looked familiar as well. Then, they all saw a slightly older girl with blond hair approaching the arguing couple of boy toddlers. Not sure who these kids were, the toddlers turned towards Didi.

"Uh, who are these other kids Didi?" Zack asked.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Didi said, leading the way as the toddlers followed her into the park towards the other children playing.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, who are these other kids? Are they in fact, some of the toddlers parents and relatives as babies too? We'll find out, come the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: I got a little bit of writer's block while writing this chapter, so hope it came out okay. I should point out that because this is actually all in the baby's imaginations, while I don't believe for the parents of the gang to have met one another for the most part as toddlers, or even living near one another for that matter, I decided for some of them to be that way for purposes of making this story more interesting. Also, having Boris work as a butcher was inspired by his flashback story he told to Tommy of how he met Minka in the All Grown Up episode, Rachel, Rachel, and Lou fixing some monkey bars at the park, being the handy man of the town was inspired by him running a repair business, as mentioned in his flashback in the Rugrats episode, Sour Pickles. Also, there were references to Toys in the Attic and Passover made in that chapter, as well as a tiny reference to The Rugrats Movie when Boris pointed out how women had babies in the old country, and his wife not wishing to go that route when giving birth to her second child, who would be Tommy and Dil's uncle Ben. Also, in case you guys didn't know this, stroganoff and Kasha are popular Russian dishes, and Boris and Minka are of Russian descent, and if Boris is indeed a butcher, I could see them eating the dish of stroganoff quite a lot. And where Kasha is concerned, it's a popular dish amongst children, thus, deciding to make it a treat for Didi if she finished her lunch. Anyway, hope the chapter turned out okay, and after I go find me a bite to eat, I'll see to putting up chapter 3, when the Rugrats and Zack meet more of their gardians as toddlers.


	3. Meeting the Other Parents as Toddlers

Chapter 3, Meeting the Other Parents as Toddlers

Didi let her new friends, who she had no idea were her and the other kids at the park future children, or some of them's future children anyway, over to the other kids playing.

"Who are all these other kids?" Zack asked.

"Zack, I'm glad you asked. Well, the little girl over there, she's almost three, with the brown hair wearing a blue sun dress and white lace up shoes kicking a soccer ball is my friend Betty, though she never wants to play dollies. She'd rather play ball." Didi said, pointing to the little brounette girl in the grass, kicking around a soccer ball.

"Those two in the flowers are Melinda and Charles. Melinda's very creative, but Charles is kind of shy." Didi whispered in close to the toddlers, so as not to scare him off.

They turned their gaze over to a patch of wild flowers, where two kids with bright red hair were picking flowers and giggling together, while the little boy of the two would sneeze every so often. The little girl had bright orange reddish hair and very pale skin with a face covered in freckles. She was wearing a dark green sun dress and white shoes, similar to Didi's black ones, while the little boy had short bright red hair, and wore purple squared remmed glasses that looked similar to Chuckie's. He was wearing blue trousers and a purple and yellow striped t-shirt, and red sneakers, similar to Chuckie's, only his laced up with purple laces that matched his shirt and glasses.

"Over there is Celeste and Michael. Everybody calls Mike Bubba, on account that Celeste calls him that. Celeste is also slow, but not shy like Charles, but Bubba, if he's not playing with his sister, finds fun in playing ball with Betty." Didi explained, pointing to the two blond siblings playing in the grass together.

The older one, who looked like a slightly older version of Zack, wore a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and black sneakers with white ankle high socks, as he played with a toy dump truck, while his younger sister, who had long blond hair pulled back in two ponytails, wore a dark blue dress, with a diaper showing under neath, and was barefooted. She too was wearing glasses, which had pink round remmed lenses, only Zack noticed she was crawling behind her brother, and she looked to only be using her right eye to see with, while her left eye remained mostly closed. Curious, he turned his attention back to Didi.

"Uh, Didi, why does Celeste keep one of her eyes closed?" Zack asked.

"Oh, cuz she can't see out of the closed eye. Bubba toldid all of us that she was in the hopcickle for a really really long time as a baby-baby, and it was unknown if she would ever make it home. Then, news broked out on the playground that she was okay, but might be slower to grow up, and thus, her brother was made to overprotect her as much as he could. While she just turned two, she's still very much like a one-year-old toddler, and she's often teased by Charlotte about her slowness." Didi explained, pointing to another little girl who had blond hair pulled back into a long single braid, wearing a blue skirt and a white collared top, carrying some crayons and paper to a cardboard box she had turned upside down in the grass that she was using for a table.

"And who are those boys?" Tommy asked, pointing over to the two little boys elsewhere in the grass, fighting over a cash register.

One of them had some brown hair, wore glasses, and he was dressed in a gray collared shirt, black vest, long black trousers to match, with a brown belt and brown dress shoes. Next to him with a slightly younger boy with a head full of dark purple hair. He looked a lot like Tommy did currently, only his outfit was more similar to what Tommy wore back when he was one-years-old, before he started growing any hair. It consisted of a diaper with no pants, shoes, or socks, as he ran around barefooted, and a light green plain t-shirt.

"Oh, that's Andrew and his little brother Stuie." Didi explained, blushing as she casted a gaze towards Stuie, only to look back at her new friends with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Didi?" Kimi asked, noticing her sad expression.

The strawberry blond toddler let out a reluctant sigh before answering Kimi's question.

"While Andrew and Stuie don't exactly get along, he also won't let Stuie play with me because of a sad truth that Charlotte told him." Didi replied.

"What?" Phil and Lil asked.

"Well, you should know as well as my mommy and daddy coming from the old country, I'm, well, a different well, religion from most babies. I'm, Jewish." Didi said.

"What's that?" Kimi asked.

Zack decided to spare Didi the trouble of explaining this one and went up to Kimi and explained it to her instead.

"It means her family don't believe in Jesus, the son of Bob." Zack said quietly to Kimi.

"Worser than that, Charlotte toldid everybody on the playground that I'm related to some guy named Hitler, who hurted lots of peoples back when our mommies and daddies were babies." Didi added.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds horrible!" Chuckie cried.

"I know, and because of that, hardly anybody plays with me because of it." Didi said, about ready to burst into tears.

"Don't worry Didi, we'll get the other kids to like you." Tommy said, going over and giving his future mother a hug.

"Thanks for wanting to try Tommy, but I just don't know if anything can be done. It's been this way for as long as I can remember." Didi explained between her loud sobs, which got the attention of Charlotte, who found she was distracted from her coloring with her crayons.

The older blond female toddler got up from her cardboard box and marched up to Didi, nearly tripping over her own two feet because she was wearing a pair of pink high heals, which made it difficult for her to walk through the grass, looking very displeased.

"Well well well, look at what we have here, it's the Hitler child cry baby. And I see she found herself some new friends. Who are these, your followers? Are you all gonna hurt us in the middle of the night or something?" Charlotte snapped, pulling on the collar of Didi's dress, and staring her straight in the eye.

Didi stopped crying, looking embarrassed as she faced her rival. As the toddlers watched this all go on, it was obvious where Angelica not only got her looks, but her personality from.

"Uh, no. These friends, I met in my living room. They appeared in my closet at home." Didi said.

Charlotte fell backwards in the grass and started laughing, not believing a word of what Didi said, as the other toddlers, Zack especially, rolled their eyes at her.

"Really Didilia, nobody just appears in a closet, you're making this up. Come on, who are these kids and where did you really meet them?" Charlotte asked after she got a hold of herself, sitting in the grass.

"Well, if you must know, these are Tommy, his brother Dil, Phil and Lil, Chuckie, his sister Kimi, and their friend Zack." Didi replied, pointing to each of her new friends.

"Nice to meet you kids, but you'd better watch out, this little girl is dangerous." Charlotte said, getting up from the grass and was about to make her way back to her cardboard box, when Zack marched up to her and grabbed at her shirt collar.

"The only dangerous one around here is you. Thanks to you, miss Didi here don't gots any friends because you went and turned the entire playground's back on her. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Zack protested, not loosening his grip on Charlotte's shirt collar.

"Oh yeah? And what do you know? You're just some toeheaded boy who appeared out of nowhere. Heck, you look like Bubba over there. Are you sure you're not one of his cousins or something?" Charlotte asked, pointing over to Mike and Celeste in the grass.

"Actually, I am related to them. Celeste is my aunty, though I take it she won't get brown hairs and lose the rest of her eyesight till she's much olderer, and her brother is my daddy." Zack replied.

This only sent Charlotte into another fit of laughter, as she was in such disbelief that these babies came from a different time period. Just then, the realization hit Didi about something Tommy and Dil had said to her back at her house. They weren't pretending to be her babies, rather, they were her babies from the future, but something told the toddler that if she tried to convince Charlotte of this truth, she'd most likely only be alienated even further than she already was because of her religion and her parents not being of the native land's descent.

While Didi pondered this thought, everybody split up and went off to meet who they thought might be their future family members, while Charlotte just trudged back to her cardboard box, a bit disgusted by Zack's comment. Phil and Lil headed over to where Betty was playing with the soccer ball, and Phil stopped her kick.

"Hey! Watch it!" Betty cried, as she stared at the twin brounette toddlerss that stood before her.

"Uh, hi, I'm Phil, and this is my sister Lil." Phil introduced, holding his hand out to Betty to shake it.

"Well hi Phil, wanna play ball with me?" Betty asked.

"Sure!" Phil replied.

"Hey, can I play too?" Lil asked.

"I saw her first Lillian." Phil argued.

"Did not Phillip." Lil argued.

"Did too Lillian." Phil argued.

"Did not!" Lil argued.

"Did too!" Phil argued, until Betty placed her rather large hands for a nearly three-year-old toddler over the mouths of the two arguing twins.

"You two argue like me and my brother Freddy. Thankfully he's with daddy camping, so I can play ball without him trying to outrun me. Of course, I always beat him, only to get laughed at in the end." Betty said.

"How come?" Lil asked, picking up the ball and bouncing it up and down.

"Cuz girls can't play ball. Around here, it's a boy thing. We girls are outlawed for playing stuff like that." Betty explained.

"I don't think you're any less of a girl cuz you like to play ball, as me and Phillip like to play ball too, and I'm a girl." Lil said.

Betty smiled at her new friends, thankful she finally had somebody to play with.

"Well then, let's play." Betty said, as she, Phil and Lil started kicking the ball to one another in the grass.

Meanwhile, Chuckie and Kimi headed towards the patch of wild flowers, where Chuckie and Charles scared one another, as they smacked heads, staring into one another's faces, noticing how similar in appearance they looked.

"I didn't know my reflection was alive." Charles cried nervously.

"Well if your reflection is alive, it's gots shorter hairs than me." Chuckie replied.

"Uh… I'm Charles, Charles Finster." Charles said, nervously holding his hand out to the timid redhead that stood across from him, just inches away from his nose.

"I'm Chuckie Finster." Chuckie replied.

Charles fainted in the flowers, letting out a huge sneeze as the three-year-old shorter haired redhead of the two toddlers regained consciousness, as he sat up and took in some deep breaths, trying to process what was going on here.

"Wait a minute, your name's, Chuckie Finster?" Charles asked.

"Uh huh." Chuckie replied, picking a dandelion in the grass and blowing off the seeds.

"Hmmm, sounds like a name I might give my son someday." Charles commented.

"You will." Chuckie said, as Charles just stood up, gaping at Chuckie in disbelief as to who he was talking to.

Meanwhile, Melinda reached out her hand to Kimi.

"Who are you? I don't believe we've met before." Melinda said.

"I'm Kimi. I'm Chuckie's sister, but, you don't look anything like my mommy. Who are you?" Kimi asked.

"My name's Melinda, Melinda Kartwrite." Melinda replied, shaking Kimi's hand.

It then hit Kimi who she was talking to. Not her own mother, but rather, Chuckie's original mom. She turned to Chuckie, who couldn't believe who stood before him in toddler form.

"Uh, Chuckie, I think this is your mommy." Kimi said.

But Chuckie was too speechless for words, not knowing what to say to his own mother, who he'd sadly, only get to know for a short time post his birth, while Kimi realized that her parents were nowhere to be found. Then it hit her. They were in past America, not past Japan, where her parents came from, thus, why would her parents be here. No matter, she found Melinda to be sweet, and she and Melinda went off to pick flowers and get aquainted, while Charles and Chuckie sat there, a bit unsure of what to do next.

Zack made his way over to the two blonds known as Bubba and Celeste, hoping to meet his aunt and future father, seeing that because of that fire that occurred when he was a baby-baby, like Chuckie with Melinda, he wouldn't get to know his father for very long either. Noticing the footsteps approaching, Mike looked up from his dump truck play in the grass to see a shorter blond that somewhat resembled him staring him in the face.

"Have we met before? I'm Mike Wehrenberg, but everybody calls me, Bubba. Oh, and that's my little sister Celeste." Mike said, pointing over to his sister, who had crawled up behind him, and peered around his leg with her one good eye at the blond that stood before her older brother.

"Hi." Celeste said.

"Hi, I'm Zack, your future son." Zack said.

"No really?" Bubba asked.

"Uh huh. Sadly, you won't get to know me for very long, but no worry, your little sister here will take good care of me someday. So, wanna play?" Zack asked.

"Sure! You like playing cars and trucks?" Bubba asked.

"Do I ever!" Zack replied.

"I wanna play with dollies, but Bubba don't like playing with dollies." Celeste said.

Zack crouched down in the grass and approached his future aunt, taking her tiny hand into his, as she sat up on the grass and stared with her right eye into Zack's face, looking sad.

"Why not play with Didilia? Just because her family comes from another place, and they believe in different things, don't mean you two can't be friends." Zack said.

"I'm slow, nobody likes to play with me neither." Celeste said, about ready to cry.

"Don't let being different, stop you from making new friends. You never know what special surprises lie ahead." Zack said.

Celeste let out a deep breath, as she stared over in Didi's direction, as she sat in the grass, looking sad as she watched the other kids play.

"Well, okay, I guess, I can give her a try." Celeste said, slowly crawling away from Zack, who smiled after her as he watched his future aunt crawl off in Didi's direction, hoping to make a new friend.

Didi was now alone in the grass, because Tommy and Dil grew interested in meeting the two brothers, in hopes to stop their arguing.

"I don't wanna play with your stupid cash register, now leave me alone!" Stuie argued angrily, pulling on one end of the plastic cash register toy.

"We're playin grocery store Stuie, and that's what we're playing whether you like it or not." Drew argued back, pulling on his end of the cash register.

"Are not Drew!" Stuie argued.

"Are too Stuie!" Drew argued back.

"Are not!" Stuie argued.

"Are too!" Drew argued, just as Dil ran up to them, snatched the cash register out of the arguing brother's grip.

"I declare this cash register as mine!" Dil cried, lifting the toy over his head, and throwing it across the playground, where it landed by a wooden slide and swing set.

Andrew and Stuie stared at the strawberry redhead one-year-old toddler that stood before them, wearing a dark purple plain t-shirt and diaper.

"I'm Stuie, who are you?" Stuie asked.

"Now Stuie, you know we shouldn't talk to total strangers." Drew commented, pulling on the back of Stuie's t-shirt.

Stuie kicked up his right foot and knocked his brother over, as he turned his attention back to the new kid.

"I'm Dil, that's, Dil Pickles." Dil introduced.

"Wow! Your last name's Pickles? So is mine! Are you sure we haven't met before?" Stuie asked.

"Well, we will someday, but not yet." Dil replied.

"Well I'm Stuie, that's my olderer brother Andrew, or Drew for short, and over there by the monkey bars is my daddy. He fixes things for a living, and everybody loves him. I hope some day, when I'm all growed up, to be just like him. Maybe even make my own stuff. I've always been fascinated by how things work, and what makes them do the things they do." Stuie explained, shaking Dil's hand.

"Well I know someday, you'll make lots of great toys for babies everywhere to play with." Dil said.

"I hope so, that would be great!" Stuie cried, as he ran off with Dil towards the swings to grab up his brother's cash register and get to know Dil better.

"Don't listen to my brother, he's nothing but nonsense. He'll never make anything useful someday." Drew scoffed, as he stood before Tommy.

"You don't know that, your brother might be betterer than you think. My brother Dil use to do nothing but throw raddles and drool a lot, but ever since he became a big baby, well, I never gave up on him cuz we olderer brothers gotta take sponsitivity for our little brothers, and never give up on them." Tommy said.

Drew just stuck his tongue out at the purple haired two-year-old.

"That's just a bunch of boloni. Which reminds me, since I'm guessing that's your little brother who went off with my little brother, to hopefully bring my cash register back, how about you and I have a little chat." Drew said.

"Only if you promise to be nicer to your little brother in the foocher." Tommy said.

"Not a fat chance." Drew muttered, just as Charlotte came over, wondering what those two were talking about.

"Either Stuie here is getting potty trained, or you've made a new friend." Charlotte said teasingly to Drew, as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Drew spun around to face Charlotte, looking less than amused.

"This is my new friend, uh, what was your name again?" Drew asked, turning back towards Tommy.

"Tommy." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, Tommy Pickles, who seems to have the same last name as me for whatever reason, and he thinks he can tell me how to treat my little brother. I'm sure you and I both know, that the only one around here who's going to decide how I treat Stuie is, well, me." Drew scoffed.

Charlotte nodded, approving of Drew's leadership skills and bossiness.

"You know what Drew, I like you. Wanna play business with me?" Charlotte asked.

"Ha! You know ladies can't work in an office, that's a man's job." Drew said teasingly.

"Shows how much you know. I'm writing up my files with my bestest set of crayons, and someday, this playground and all playgrounds surrounding it will be mine, all mine!" Charlotte replied, cackling evily, as she led Drew towards her cardboard box in the grass, completely leaving Tommy in the dust.

"Wait up you guys, I'm coming too!" Tommy cried, only to have Drew stick his tongue out at him.

"On second thought, maybe I'll go see what Stuie and Dilly are up to." Tommy muttered to himself, as he headed towards the swings where Dil was now pushing Stuie.

"Well Tommy, just make sure my little brother don't ever go near Didilia Krapokin, that woman is bad news." Drew called after him.

Justas Tommy was walking towards where Stuie and Dil were playing, he felt an odd feeling overcome him, as he overheard the conversation his future father and little brother were having on the swings.

"So why can't you play with Didilia? We've metted her, and she's very nice!" Dil exclaimed.

"Cuz my big brother says I'll get coodies if I play with her. So whatever we do, we must keep away from her." Stuie said.

At that moment, Tommy collapsed in the grass, halfway between where Drew and Charlotte were playing and the swings where Stuie and Dil were playing and talking, unable to move any further, as a massive feeling of fatigue swept over him, for no apparent reason. Or at least, if there was a reason behind this, he wasn't sure why this suddenly happened, but soon, the entire playground would find out the truth behind this matter.

And this, ends chapter 3. So what will happen next? And why has Tommy collapsed out of the blue? Find out, come the next chapter!

Author's Note: I forgot to state that I also own the OC of Mike Wehrenberg, who is Zack's future father, and Celeste's older brother. Also, if my OC Celeste Wehrenberg has blond hair as a toddler, and acts very slow, with vision in her right eye, her backstory described by Didi and the fact that she calls her big brother Bubba were taken from me, as I'm basing the toddler version of Celeste Wehrenberg very much off of how I was as a young child, as best as I can remember it. I was born three-months prematurely, resulting in my developmental delays, like Chuckie, while I can't say I was shy, I was very passive, often needing a push to try new things, like making new friends, and before the age of six, I had blond hair. I also had sight in my right eye up until I was 25-and-a-half-years-old, when I lost the rest of my eyesight to a retinal detachment, and while I'm probably getting my brother very much out of character here, I sadly, don't remember much about him at age four or five, except that he appeared similarly to my nephew, AKA his son, and he did enjoy playing with cars and trucks, but other than that, I'm sure my OC here is nothing like my brother was at that age in real life, seeing I highly doubt the two of us played that closely together at the playground as little kids, but even that memory is somewhat of a bler to me now, thus, having to make a lot of that up as I go along here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though, and chances are, seeing I plan to have 6 chapters to this story, if the last 3 chapters don't get posted today, I'll put up the rest of this story tomorrow. To anybody who's followed, favorited, and reviewed this story so far, I thank you for doing so, and, as always, more to come soon!


	4. Fatigue and Memory Loss

Chapter 4, Fatigue and Memory Loss

Tommy lay in the grass, unsure as to what was happening to him, as he continued to stare ahead at the swings where his little brother and future father were playing.

"Somebody help me!" Tommy croked, but his voice was so raspy and nearly gone, that nobody heard him.

He found it harder to keep his eyes open, as his head plopped down in the grass, and he passed out, his vision becoming slightly blurry before he did so. Meanwhile, Celeste crawled over to Didi and tapped her on the leg. The strawberry blond toddler was interrupted from her thoughts by the blond two-year-old tapping her. She looked down to see Celeste before her.

"What are you doing here Celeste?" Didi asked.

"I'm lonely. Wanna play dollies with me?" Celeste asked hesitantly.

Didi put a finger up to her lips and thought about it for a few minutes, before responding to her question.

"I don't know if your brother would want me playing with you. I mean, I'm sure you've heard what every baby on the playground says about me." Didi replied.

Celeste just sat up and smiled. Pointing over to where her older brother and Zack were playing in the grass, racing their toy cars, she turned back to Didi.

"I don't care. Besides, a nice little boy named Zack toldid me that you can't exclude nobody cuz they're different. So please? Play with me?" Celeste begged.

Didi smiled warmly at her newly found friend.

"Sure! I'd love to play with you, but firstest, we're gonna need some stuff. I have a dolly and a blankie in my diapie bag that my daddy left with mister Lou Pickles, let's go get it." Didi said, standing up in the grass and heading in the direction of the monkey bars, with Celeste crawling close behind her so she could keep up and not lose sight of Didi.

On the way over to the monkey bars however, Celeste crawled a bit too far to her right, and nearly toppled over a boy with dark purple hair, wearing a blue t-shirt and kacky shorts lying in the grass.

"Didi! You might wanna come see this. I'm not sure what's wrong with this little boy, but he seems unresponsive." Celeste called.

Overhearing her cries, Didi ran over to Celeste to see what she had found. It suddenly hit her who was lying in the grass.

"Oh my gosh! That's Tommy! I wonder if something's wrong." Didi said, gently poking at the child, hoping to get him to stir.

Unfortunately, her attempts were useless, as the young toddler continued to sleep in the grass. Meanwhile, Stuie and Dil were getting tired of playing on the swings, and Stuie glanced over at the monkey bars to see his father was nearly finished.

"Good as new. Now it's on to fix the teeter-totter." Lou said, placing his tools back into their box and heading off to another part of the playground, where a rickety old teeter-totter sat that was in bad need of some repairs.

Stuie turned back to Dil.

"My daddy's finished fixing the monkey bars. Wanna go play over there Dil?" Stuie asked.

"Sure!" Dil replied, as they hopped off of the swings and headed over to the monkey bars.

Not noticing Didi, Celeste, and the passed out Tommy in the grass, Stuie and Dil headed over to the monkey bars, and got to the bottom of the ladder, when they started to climb up. While Stuie was the first one to make it up to the top, Dil wasn't too far behind him, only he, too, started to notice a feeling of exhaustion overcome him as he kept climbing towards the top. He started to slow down, as his eyes started to grow heavy, and his vision started to become blurry. Stuie swung to the second rung on the top, when he noticed that Dil wasn't right behind him anymore. He turned his head back to see that Dil was struggling to reach the top.

"Dil? Are you okay?" Stuie asked worriedly.

"I don't feel well." Dil replied in a very weak voice that was barely audible.

This sent Stuie into a panic, as he gripped tightly to the monkey bars, then made his way back towards Dil, who nearly lost his footing on the ladder due to his exhaustion. Not wanting him to fall, Stuie firmly grabbed one of Dil's hands and held it tight, not wishing to let it go until he could get somebody to help him.

"Somebody! Help! Charles! Melinda! Betty!" Stuie cried.

Overhearing their names, Charles, Melinda, and Betty, who were all having fun with Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil stopped what they were all doing at this point and turned in the direction of the voice calling their names. Recognizing it was Stuie, and making out the specks of Stuie and Dil towards the top of the monkey bars, they all ran over in that direction, with Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil following close behind. Soon, the large group of toddlers gathered at the base of the monkey bars, where Melinda spoke up.

"What's the matter Stuie?" Melinda asked.

"Somebody needs to help me get Dil down. He nearly collapsed while climbing up the monkey bars, and I'm afraid to let go, as he might fall and get hurted even further." Stuie replied.

Charles and Chuckie exchanged glances, before turning their gaze back towards the monkey bars, both of them looking nervous, with feelings of queezyness overcoming them. They both let out reluctant sighs.

"Come on Charles, that's my bestest friend's little brother up there." Chuckie said, starting his climb up the ladder.

"And that's one of my bestest friends up there." Charles added, as he started climbing the ladder shortly after Chuckie.

"Don't worry Stuie, I'm coming!" Charles cried, as he slowly made his way up the ladder behind Chuckie, until he and Chuckie reached Dil's feet, which seemed very limp.

Chuckie grabbed a hold of Dil's left leg, while Charles grabbed a hold of his right leg with one hand, while keeping another one firmly on the rung, so as to not fall.

"Now what do we do?" Charles asked.

"You and your friend start climbing down, while I follow. And to Melinda and Betty, and whoever the other three friends of yours are down there, be ready to catch us if we should fall." Stuie instructed.

Everybody started moving down the ladder of the monkey bars slowly, as Dil, now more or less, passed out, sagged in Stuie, Chuckie, and Charles' arms, as everybody made it towards the ground. Come the second rung of the ladder, Charles lost his footing, and nearly fell, losing his grip on Dil. Thankfully, Melinda had her hands out, ready to catch him when he fell. He fell backwards, landing in Melinda's arms, who toppled backwards into the grass with Charles landing on top of her. The two redheaded fair skinned toddlers started laughing, as they rolled around in the grass together.

"Thanks Melinda, you saved my life." Charles said with a smile, as he lay in the grass on his stomach, and smiled at his friend.

"You're welcome Charles." Melinda replied, just as everybody heard a scream from the monkey bars.

"Help! Somebody help!" Chuckie cried, nearly losing his grip on Dil, and shaking nervously, not wishing to fall off of the monkey bars, or worse, drop Dil in the process.

"I'll help you Chuckie!" Kimi cried, climbing up the bottom rungs of the monkey bar ladder and grabbing at Dil's leg that Charles was previously holding.

"Thanks Kimi." Chuckie replied, as she helped her big brother and Tommy's little brother down to the ground, with Stuie coming down shortly after them.

Once everybody was safely on the ground, all of the other toddlers watching this major event cheered for Stuie for getting Dil safely down, that is, until they saw the state he was in, at which point, the laughter and celebrating stopped immediately, when they saw that Dil had fallen into a deep sleep in Stuie, Chuckie, and Kimi's arms.

"What's wrong with Dil?" Phil asked worriedly.

"I don't know Phillip." Lil replied.

"I don't know neither but we've gots to find somebody to help him." Chuckie said, as everybody helped carry Dil off towards where they saw Didi, Celeste, and Tommy lying in the grass.

"There's Tommy, I'm sure he can help us." Phil said, as they all made their way over to Tommy.

Little did this group of toddlers know that Tommy, like Dil, had also collapsed out of the blue, and like Dil, he, too, was unresponsive.

"Tommy! I'm glad we founded you!" Chuckie cried, upon reaching his best friend's side, not paying any attention to the fact that he wasn't even looking at him, because he was lying down in the grass, face down.

"Yeah Tommy, your brother is definitely broked." Lil added.

"And don't say he's not, cuz we sawed him fall asleep on the monkey bars." Phil added.

However, it was then that they noticed that Tommy was unresponsive.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Chuckie cried, dropping Dil down on the grass next to him and running over to Tommy to shake him awake.

"That's why I called for help Chuckie, me and Celeste were making our way over to my diapie bag to pull out some dollies to play with, when we ran into Tommy here in the grass. He's asleep, and won't wake up." Didi said.

Chuckie continued to shake his best friend, hoping to get him to wake up, but nothing.

"Come on Tommy, please, don't leave me. I'm your bestest friend." Chuckie said, as a tear rolled down the redhead's cheak, and he collapsed in the grass, starting to cry.

Soon after, all of the toddlers that surrounded the passed out Tommy and Dil in the grass started to cry, which got the attention of Zack, Mike, Drew, and Charlotte. Everybody quickly stopped what they were doing, running over to the sound of all of the water works racket.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this? Me and Andrew are trying to run a business." Charlotte snapped.

Mike and Zack turned towards Charlotte.

"I think everybody here is crying because from what it appears, Tommy and Dil are in trouble, and all you can think of is your stupid little business? You selfish little brat." Zack snapped, rolling his eyes at Charlotte, who stuck her tongue out at him.

However, at that moment, is the odd collapse of Tommy and Dil wasn't enough to shake everybody up, all of the toddlers stopped crying, when Kimi looked around, not recognizing her surroundings.

"Wait a minute? Who are you?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know? Who are you?" Chuckie asked Kimi.

"I've never seen you before." Phil said, pointing to Chuckie and Kimi.

"Me neither." Lil added.

"I know who you two are, you're Phil and Lil, but I don't recognize anybody else around us." Betty said.

"That's Chuckie, but I don't recognize the dark haired girl next to him." Melinda said.

"Yeah Melinda, that is Chuckie, but I'm not sure who anybody else here is either." Charles said.

Zack gasp, as he stepped back from the giant crowd of toddlers who had gathered. Noticing this, Mike and Celeste turned their attention to Zack.

"What's wrong Zack?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I mean, Bubba, I mean, daddy, uh, and, Celeste, or, Aunty Celeste, whatever I should call you two, it's obvious here that everybody is suffering from some form of memory loss. It's as if, they never metted one another." Zack explained.

"Huh?" Mike and Celeste replied with raised eyebrows.

"Everybody, I know this must seem strange, but you all wait here, I'd better go find some help. Maybe there's some other baby on the playground who can help us. Please, everybody, whatever you do, don't move." Zack instructed, as he wandered off away from the playground equipment into the patch of wild flowers where Charles, Melinda, Chuckie, and Kimi were previously playing.

No sooner had Zack found himself wandering through a patch of pink and white flowers, when a dark cloud covered the sun. Startled by this, the blond one-and-a-half-year-old toddler turned in the direction of the dark cloud, to see that it wasn't a cloud, but rather, a rather large figure before him. She had brown hair like the adult version of his aunt, wore a turquoise blue dress, and had white angel wings on her back.

"Zachary! Zachary Michael Wehrenberg, can you hear me?" The angel in the clouds asked.

"Uh, yes, but, who are you?" Zack asked hesitantly, having never spoken to an angel spirit in the sky before.

"I am Celrock, and I am the Goddess of your universe. Listen, Zachary, I have a serious piece of news to report to you. All of your friends are in trouble, and it's up to you to fix this mess. If you don't, the future will be doomed." Celrock explained.

"Yeah, I know. Tommy and Dil have collapsed from some form of major exhaustion, and Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil don't recognize one another, nor do Betty, Charles, and Melinda recognize one another. What's going on here?" Zack asked.

"Zachary, you and your friends form a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You are the sticky peanut butter that's helping the slippery jelly of your friends, remain together. Together, you all keep the walls known as the pieces of bread in place. Without you, the jelly slips out of the bread, leaving a soggy mess on the ground." Celrock explained.

Zack just stared up at the angel spirit of the Goddess Celrock, very confused by what she was saying here.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Zack asked.

"If you think long and hard about past events, you will be able to keep the peanut butter and jelly sandwich of friendship from falling apart." Celrock boomed from the sky in a loud, thunderous voice.

"What sandwich?" Zack asked, still very confused by her analogy here.

"Think Zachary, think." Celrock said, as her figure started to fade away, and the sun returned to its full view.

"Wait! Where did she go!" Zack cried, looking around everywhere for Celrock, but the spirit was nowhere to be found.

After he stopped running through the wild flowers and stopped to catch his breath, he then realized that whether he understood what she was talking about or not, he'd better get back to his friends, and figure out why these strange occurances were happening so fast, and how to fix everything. He headed back over to where the group of toddlers were all gathered, running up to Kimi. However, when he tried to tap Kimi on the shoulder, he found he phased right through her, the same with when he stepped on Tommy and Dil, who seemed like nothing but segments of his imagination.

" _Hmmm, I wonder what will happen if I go to give Mike and Celeste a hug._ " Zack thought to himself, when he ran up to Mike, and bumped into a solid toddler.

Toppling backwards on to the grass, startled by the impact, he then realized now that the only two still in existence were Mike and Celeste. He sat there for several minutes, thinking long and hard about the past year and a half or so he had been with his friends, as well as anything he had learned about his friends about their past. It then occurred to him what he needed to do. Thinking hard, he recalled that weekend when they all had found out about Angelica's lies of what she told people about his fellow friends on the Internet on Youtube, and how they all watched a video of their lives prior to becoming friends to prove Angelica was making everything up about trying to tell the world that Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil never existed.

"Mike, Celeste, it's obvious what's going on here." Zack said.

"What?" Mike and Celeste asked in unison.

"Tommy and Dil collapsed in the grass because everybody has turned Didilia and Stuie against each other. Seeing that they're Tommy and Dil's parents, if they never meet, not only will Tommy and Dil ceased to exist, hince, their sudden collapse in the grass upon hearing comments most likely made by Charlotte and Drew about keeping Stuie and Didilia apart, but it's quite likely that none of us would know one another, including me." Zack explained.

"What are you talking about Zachary?" Celeste asked.

"Well, a while ago, before we all traveled to this time, I watched a video with my friends that explained their past, and how they met. Right before Tommy turned one-years-old, he and his family moved to the town where we all live, and it was Drew and Charlotte's future daughter Angelica, that caused Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Tommy to all meet. However, while she tried to get everybody to hate one another, I remember Tommy telling me that he was the one who realized what his cousin was trying to do. She was trying to make them all become friends, and they went and rescued her from some fence incident or something. Well, if Tommy and Dil are never born, not only would most likely, Chuckie, Phil and Lil would never know each other, hince, their current state of memory loss, but nobody would know Kimi neither, as I found out at some point during the time in which I knew everybody that Kimi was adopted into Chuckie's family after her mommy married Chuckie's daddy post some trip to Paris for Stuie to fix the Euroreptarland giant robot." Zack explained.

"And what does this have to do with you Zack?" Mike asked.

"Well, I spoke with a spirit in the sky while taking my walk in the wild flowers. Some Goddess named Celrock. She toldid me I was the peanut butter that kept the friends of mine, represented by jelly together. I didn't understand it back then, but now, I think I know what she meant. You see, I met the gang on Chuckie's third birthday, when we ran into one another at the park, and Chuckie was lonely because Tommy, his bestest friend, was sick in the hopcickle with the rare deadly disease known as the Gray Plague. If Tommy doesn't exist though, then how likely is it that I would run into Chuckie at the park? Probably not, since I'm guessing his folks took him there to help him take his mind off of missing Tommy on his special day." Zack concluded.

Just then, swirls of light swarmed around Drew, Charlotte, Charles, Melinda, Betty, Stuie, and Didilia, as Celeste all of the sudden, felt a hand on her back.

"Who's hand is that?" Celeste asked, jerking back.

"It's me, Didi." Didi replied.

Turns out her hand was resting on Celeste's back the entire time, but for a moment, she couldn't feel her hand because Didi ceased to exist until Zack put the pieces of the puzzle together. Shortly afterwards, swarms of yellow light spun rungs around Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Tommy, and Dil, but while their physical bodies came back into existence, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil continued to look confused, not recognizing one another, and Tommy and Dil remained passed out in the grass.

"Uh, what happened there?" Stuie asked.

"You guys went into a temporary spout of non-existance, but not to worry, I think we can save everybody, if we just, work together." Zack said.

"How? I don't even know who you are. Oh my gosh, I am so, so, confused, I just, don't knows what to do no more." Chuckie cried, bursting into tears.

"Me too!" Lil cried, as she too started to whail loudly at the top of her lungs.

Phil soon followed, as did Kimi.

"If Stuie and Didilia play together and take care of all of you, maybe we can get Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil's memories back, and restore consciousness to Tommy and Dil." Zack declared.

"But, my brother and Charlotte told me to stay away from Didilia." Stuie said.

"And Andrew told me to keep away from Stuie." Didilia added, about ready to cry.

Just then, Celeste crawled over to where Tommy and Dil were still passed out in the grass, cleared her throat, sat up tall, and spoke up.

"Are you going to let people tell you two what to do? Let me tell you something. I may be slow, I may not see as good as the rest of you guys, and I may have my short comings, but regardless of these things, I'm not letting them stop me from making some new friends. I may have needed a bit of a push, but it's thanks to that that I made a friend out of Didilia, and I'm not gonna let her wreck her foocher just because of some rumor that's going around about her. She's obviously a nice person if she brought all of these babies to the park with her, who claim to be our future children, or in my case, nephew, and nobody should tell you what to do. You, Stuie, and you, Didilia, need to not listen to anybody, and play together. It's your destiny, just like it was Zachary's destiny to become friends with these babies, and possibly follow in Tommy's footsteps if he didn't recover from that Gray Plague or whatever it was." Celeste explained.

"Ah ha! I'm the peanut butter, while my friends are the jelly. My job, to keep this group together, regardless of Tommy's whereabouts. And even though we've gone into the past, that's no excuse. If we're ever going to return home, then we're going to do it right. I bet ya Stuie and Didilia, if you two find a way to stop these other toddlers from crying, and take care of them together, maybe, just maybe, you can restore Tommy and Dil into existence, and we can all return home, safe and sound." Zack explained.

"And how are we spose to do that?" Didi asked.

"You and Stuie, it's time, to play house." Zack replied.

And this, ends chapter 4. So, how will the house play go come the next chapter? And will it work in restoring the memories of Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil, and the consciousness of Tommy and Dil? Find out, come the next chapter!

Author's Note: I forgot to mention that in chapter 2, when Chuckie made a comment about how he rode in Lulu's car to save Tommy's grandpa at the hopcickle from the pirates was a reference to my story, The Family Emergency, and in this chapter, Zack made a reference to my story, Prerugrats, when he learned about his friends' past, and how they all met, amongst other things, along with a reference to Rugrats and the Gray Plague, when Zack originally met the gang. With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I should hopefully, have chapter 5 up shortly, so please, do stay tuned!


	5. Playing House

Chapter 5, Playing House

Didilia and Stuie looked around at all of the toddlers that stood before them, in particular, the newest members of the bunch, four of which were crying, and two of which were passed out in a deep uninterruptable sleep in the grass, as they tried to figure out what they needed to do first. Needing to get away from the noise, Didi walked past the crying toddlers over to Stuie, and grabbed his hand. At that moment, Drew looked in his direction.

"Hey! You leave my brother alone!" Drew snapped.

Didi turned to the slightly older toddler, blew a razberry at him, and she and Stuie ran off towards the pile of wild flowers, where they could at least get some peace and quiet, to try to figure out where they were going to play house, and how to go about this game.

"So, what do we do first Didilia? Is it okay if I call you that?" Stuie asked.

"Please, call me Didi." Didi replied with a smile, blushing at Stuie, as she picked some pink and white flowers, and handed them to him.

Stuie blushed and placed the flowers into his diaper, as they stuck up, making what appeared a beautiful, but odd arrangement as they rested against his plain green shirt and stomach.

"Well, you usually play house with your dollies. Didn't you say you had some stuff in your diapie bag?" Stuie asked.

"Yes! I did! You wait here, I'll be right back." Didi said, rushing out of the wild flowers and running over to the monkey bars, hoping to find her diaper bag there.

Unfortunately, she didn't find it there, but then, she noticed Lou wasn't there anymore either. So she ran through the park, looking for him. She was about to give up when she overheard some hammering over by the teeter-totter. She quickly ran over there where she spotted her diaper bag on the ground, an open tool box, Lou tightening some bolts on a teeter-totter, with another man, who had brown hair, wearing a light blue collared shirt and dark blue jeans talking with Lou, and a lady with red hair the same color as Charles standing right behind him, with a camera in her hand.

"Oh my goodness Marvin, look over there, I swear I see two Charles." Shirly said, pointing her camera over to where Charles and Chuckie were together in the grass, not recognizing that the second child was indeed, her future grandchild, only thinking she was seeing double because they looked so similar in appearance as toddlers.

"Now now dear, you've probably been in the sun too long. Though it would be nice to be able to have another son, you know, a little brother, for Charles to play with." Marvin replied, as he helped hammer a teeter-totter into place, while Lou tightened some bolts.

"Oh my gosh! Smedrick!" Lou cried.

"Smedrick? Who's Smedrick?" Marvin asked.

"Didilia's father. I wonder if his wife has had the baby yet. Oh my gosh, we've gotta get this job finished up so we can take the kids to the hospital and find out." Lou said, just as Didilia grabbed up her diaper bag, overhearing all of this news.

Worried she might not have time to restore the balance of the future in time, and see her new baby brother, she hurried back over to Stuie, who was waiting patiently for her in the wild flowers, while trying to construct something with the flowers Didi had picked for him.

"Oh Stuie! We have a problem!" Didi cried, rushing over to him.

Stuie was startled out of his creative thoughts, as he tossed the flowers he was working with on to the ground.

"Oh, hi Didi, I was just, trying to make the world's first, flower powered pinwheel." Stuie replied.

"Stuie, I just ran into your father, and Charles' parents. My baby brother might have already been born, but if we don't start playing house soon, we might get in trouble!" Didi cried worriedly.

"Relax, all we need to do, is figure out what to do first." Stuie replied, standing up in the patch of wild flowers and following Didi, still dragging the diaper bag behind her, out into the grass.

"So, you got the diapie bag, now, what do we do first?" Stuie asked.

While Didi had played with her dolls any number of times, she had never played house with real babies before, so she wasn't sure.

"I don't know." Didi replied, looking confused.

Just then, a little boy toddler who had been playing on the slide, overheard Didi, and rushed over to them. He looked to be one-years-old, and he was bald. He wore a pair of red circular rimmed glasses, and was dressed similarly to Stuie, barefooted, wearing nothing but an olive green plain t-shirt and a diaper. He walked up to Didi and smiled.

"May I help you?" The little boy asked in a heavy accent.

"Who are you?" Didi asked.

"Well, my name's Werner, but everybody calls me, Lipschitz." Lipschitz replied.

"Oh! Lipschitz! I could use some help! I have to play house by taking care of some real babies, getting several of them to stop crying and a couple of them to wake up, but I don't know how!" Didi cried, about ready to burst into tears for what felt like the bazillionth time that day.

"Now now my sweet child, it's simple. You're already a baby, what makes you feel better?" Lipschitz asked.

But Didi was too frustrated and stressed out to think straight. After all, her future was on the line here, and she didn't wish to disrupt the balance of nature.

"Now now, calm down. There's only four things you need to make a baby happy. Diapers, bottles, lullabies, and love." OLipschitz explained.

"Diapies, bottles, lullabies, and love?" Didi asked, making sure she heard Lipschitz correctly.

"Yes. Now, I'd better be going. Good luck, and if you ever need anything in the foocher, just call my name, I'll be there to help you." Lipschitz said, before running off towards a park bench in another direction where some adults were sitting.

Once Lipschitz was out of sight, Didi turned her attention back to Stuie.

"Hurry Stuie, we'd better go do what Lipschitz instructed us to do on those babies before we're all made to leave the park to meet my new baby brother." Didi protested, as she and Stuie, dragging Didi's diaper bag behind them, headed back over to the toddlers, all of which, were still crying in Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil and Lil's case, while Tommy and Dil remained asleep in the grass.

"What's going on?" Charles asked over all of the crying.

"Me and Stuie are going to play house. Thanks to this baby we met named Lipschitz, we know what to do." Didi replied.

"Lipschitz, what kind of name is that? And how on earth does he know how to raise babies, if he's a baby himself." Betty scoffed.

"Now now Betty, don't judge peoples before you get to know them. He gave me some very useful advice. All we need is diapies, bottles, lullabies and love." Didi said.

"Ha! Go ahead and try to use those to stop these babies from crying. I don't plan to have any children when I'm all growed up, even though that Zack kid claimed something about my foocher daughter Angelica, what does he know. Whether I have a child or not has yet to be determined, but if I do have one, all I know is this. They're going to follow in my footsteps, and be just as successful in the business world as yours truly." Charlotte said.

"We'll believe it when we see it, right everyone?" Zack asked.

Everybody just rolled their eyes, while Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil continued to cry, causing the bulk of the other toddlers to cover their ears.

"I think Lipschitz has good advice, even if we didn't meet him, please, follow that advice and get these babies to stop, as my ears are starting to hurt!" Charles cried.

"Now now Charles, calm down, these things take time." Melinda said, putting a comforting hand on Charles' shoulder.

"Well Didi, I'm assuming you have diapies and bottles in your diapie bag. Let's hope you have enough." Stuie said, taking the diaper bag from Didi and opening it, dumping the contents of the bag down on the ground.

Amongst the contents spilled out in the grass were several diapers, some baby wipes, corn startch, and two bottles of juice.

"What's this stuff?" Stuie asked, picking up the bag of corn startch.

"That's corn startch. My mommy uses that on me before changing my diapies. She claims that's how they do it in the old country." Didi replied.

"Oh come on Didi, growing crops in your undies? Why not use baby bottom cream." Stuie said.

"We don't gots any, but we do have baby wipies. Guess that will have to do for now. Now, who to start with?" Didi asked.

"How about those twins, they're starting to smell up the place anyway." Betty said.

"Okay, we'll do that. Stuie." Didi said, dragging Stuie over to where Phil and Lil were, hugging one another and crying into one another's shoulders.

"Now now you two, don't cry, we're gonna make it all better." Stuie said, as he and Didi helped Phil and Lil lie down in the grass.

Stuie taking charge of Phil, while Didi taking charge of Lil, attempted to pull off their underwear, not knowing they were potty trained already, figuring they might like some fresh diapers. However, they had since gone in their pants, forgetting about going potty all together, as Stuie took a wiff of Phil's poopy pants and passed out on the ground.

"Uh oh." Didi said, thrusting the diaper she had for Lil down on the ground and rushing over to Stuie to figure out how to revibe him.

"No worries Didi, I'll diaper the pups." Betty said.

"But Betty, they're not puppy dogs, they're babies." Didi said.

"Exactly. They're my pups. Now Phil, Lil, hold still." Betty said, as the slightly older brounette toddler, and their future mother, saw to wiping Phil and Lil's bottoms clean with the baby wipes, and putting fresh diapers on to them.

While Phil and Lil weren't all that impressed that they had to regress for the time being, they certainly didn't mind wearing diapers for now, at least, until they returned home, and this at least, got them to stop crying. Overseeing this, Charles and Melinda exchanged glances, then looked over at Chuckie and Kimi, who were crying in the grass.

"You think maybe we ought to try the same thing with Chuckie and, uh, his, um, friend over there?" Charles asked.

"Great idea Charles!" Melinda cried, as they ran over to the diaper bag, and got out some wipes and two more diapers from the pile on the ground near the bag, then got to work.

Charles did Kimi while Melinda did Chuckie.

"Now hold still Chuckie." Melinda said, as the three-year-old redhead had his blue underwear removed from him, and a diaper put on in its place.

" _That's my mommy._ " Chuckie thought to himself, as he smiled up at the freckle faced girl taking care of him.

"That's my sweet little Chuckie." Melinda said, giving him a hug, as Chuckie smiled and giggled.

"Now hold still little one." Charles said, as he attempted to place Kimi into a diaper.

However, Kimi proceeded to squirm around and kick her feet in the air, until Zack came over, and pinned her legs down.

"Let your foocher daddy change you Kimi." Zack said.

Kimi quieted down and obeyed the orders given by the blond, as Charles wiped her bottom clean with a baby wipe, and placed her into a fresh diaper.

"There you go Kimi, all done." Charles said.

"Thank you!" Kimi replied with a smile, giving Charles a hug.

"Charles! Kimi! You remember one another! It looks like playing house is working!" Zack cried excitedly.

"And that means, time for me to change your diapers." Mike said to his future son, as Zack ran off in the grass, not wishing to regress, as nobody had forgotten about him, except for the toddlers, who were slowly gaining their memory back.

Mike was chasing after Zack through the grass, tossing baby wipes everywhere from the package, hoping the smell would get his attention, or if anything, he'd land on one, slipping and falling, at which point, he'd pin him down and change his diapers. Just then, Mike threw a baby wipe which landed on Zack's face, covering his eyes. Not being able to see where he was going, he fell to the ground, and Mike rushed over to him.

"Now hold still Zack." Mike said, putting a diaper on to Zack, only it was put on backwards because Zack was lying on his stomach, rather than his back when Mike applied the diaper.

Meanwhile, Didi ran over to the pile of stuff from the diaper bag and picked up one of the bottles of juice. She ran back over to the passed out Stuie, pointed the nipple in his face, and squirted. Orange juice came pouring out of the bottle, splashing Stuie's face, reviving him in the process.

"Huh? Is it breakfast time already? I smell orange juice." Stuie said, sitting up and wiping the juice out of his eyes.

"Stuie! Thank goodness, you're all right. Now, we need to change Tommy and Dil." Didi said, grabbing Stuie's hand and dragging him over to the two sleeping toddlers in the grass.

Stuie attempted to change Tommy, while Didi did Dil, since Dil did smell like he had pooped in his diapers, and she didn't wish for Stuie to pass out again.

"Okay Champ, here we go." Stuie said, as he took Tommy's kacky shorts and Reptar underwear off of him, and placed him into a fresh diaper.

"Champ?" Didi asked.

"Yeah! Cute nickname don't you think?" Stuie asked.

"I think it's lovely Stuie. Now Dil, hold still." Didi said, putting a fresh diaper on the still sleeping toddler.

However, while they did the diapers, they still weren't awake. Stuie and Didi started to grow worried.

"It didn't work, they're still asleep." Didi said.

Before Stuie could come up with something to an idea to help wake them up, they overheard some familiar voices in the distance.

"Well Smedrick, my wife gave birth, it's time for me to take Didillia home." Boris was heard saying in the background.

"Uh oh. We'd better do something fast." Didi said to the other toddlers around her.

"Why not get the other toddlers to sleep. Then together, we can all sneak into whoever's car we're going in to meet your new baby brother." Betty replied.

"That's a great idea, but, how are we spose to do that?" Didi asked.

"Didn't that Lipschitz person say something about a lullaby? It's a nice, soothing song to help babies sleep." Charles said.

"Great idea! Only, I don't know any lullabies." Didi said with concern.

"Allow me. I'm not sure how this will sound with music, but I'll give it a try. Looking around here at all of the grass, sunshine, and flowers, and these cute, adorable faces, gives me an idea for a poem." Melinda said, clearing her throat and beginning to sing.

 _My sweet little babies_

 _Though I must leave you behind me,_

 _This poem will tell you Where you always can find me._

 _When a gentle wind blows That's my hand on your face,_

 _When the tree gives you shade That's my sheltering embrace._

 _When the sun gives you freckles That's me tickling my boy,_

 _When the rain wets your hair Those are my tears of joy._

 _When the long grass enfolds you That's me holding you tight,_

 _When the whippoorwill sings That's me whispering night-night._

"That was beautiful." Charles said, sniffling back some tears.

By this time, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, and Chuckie had all let out huge yawns, closed their eyes, and fallen asleep. Once everybody was sound asleep, Betty walked up to Didi and whispered something into her ear.

"Okay, now, we each take a sleeping toddler, and help you sneak them into your father's car." Betty whispered to Didi.

Didi smiled and nodded, and together, the group got started. Stuie took Tommy, Didi took Dil, Mike took Phil, Betty took Lil, Celeste and Zack went together, while Charles took Kimi and Melinda took Chuckie. Quietly, while it was a struggle to move sleeping toddlers who weren't much smaller than their toddler sized parents, everybody attempted to move the bunch towards Boris's car, which was parked not too far away. They got to the car, where Didi reached up to the door handle to the back seat, only to find it was locked.

"Now what do we do?" Charles asked.

"Allow me!" Stuie cried, reaching into his diaper, where he picked up a plastic screwdriver, placed it into the lock, and like a lock smith, he got the door open.

Didi applauded at his amazement, as everybody snuck the sleeping toddlers on to the floor of the back seat, while Didi climbed on to the back seat. She then gasp, realizing that she didn't have her diaper bag and its contents. Luckily, Charlotte and Drew were strolling through the park at this point, Charlotte dragging her cardboard box, now holding the paper and crayons inside of it, while Drew nearly stumbled over a blanket and some baby dolls on the ground, along with what remained of the diapers and wipes, a baby bottle of juice, and the diaper bag.

"What's all this stuff?" Charlotte asked impatiently.

"Looks like Didi's stuff." Drew replied.

"Awe never mind it then, I'm sure somebody will return it to her eventually, if her mommy and daddy don't come find it and pick it up. Come on, before your daddy gets mad." Charlotte urged, but Drew wasn't having any of it.

"I know I've stopped my brother from making friends, but somebody told me earlier today about something called sponsitivity. Come on, we need to return this stuff to Didilia, even if we're not all that wild about her, maybe, she's not so bad after all." Drew said, snatching up the contents of the diaper bag and stuffing them back into the bag.

Charlotte put down her box and helped him, and soon, they had everything picked up, and the two toddlers, now laughing and making small talk, rushed off in the direction of the old-fashion brown car, and tossed the diaper bag through the open car door, right after Stuie, Mike, Celeste, Charles, Betty, and Melinda had all stepped out of the car and had their backs turned. Soon afterwards, everybody's parents ran up to them and picked up the other toddlers, placing them into their cars, as Boris went and got into his car, and everybody followed him back to his house out near the cow farm out in the country side.

When everybody arrived, they all headed inside to find Minka sitting on a couch in the living room, holding a tiny baby boy in her arms. He had no hair on his head, and appeared to have Boris's face. The tiny baby was wrapped in blue swaddling clothes, while Minka sat on the couch, now wearing a purple bath robe with slippers to match. Excited by the sight of her new baby brother in her arms, Didi rushed out of her father's arms, and ran over to her mother, who was holding the baby in her arms.

"There you are my sweet little dumpling. Didilia, I want you to meet someone very special. This is your brother Benjamin. Benjamin, this is Didilia." Minka said, as the tiny baby reached out to touch Didi's face.

"Hi Ben." Didi said, just as Ben reached up and snatched Didi's glasses off of her face.

At that moment, because Didi had very poor eyesight when not wearing her glasses, her baby brother looked like a scary blob, which caused the small toddler to start crying. Scared by Didi's crying, Ben, who threw the glasses on the floor at that point, started crying right along with his older sister, and the two of them sat there, crying for several minutes. Little did they all know that their crying had caused something else to happen, as the loud crying of the two children could be heard outside the house, startling Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, and Zack in the backseat of Boris's car awake. They all sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"Uh, what happened?" Tommy asked sleepily, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, getting a glimpse of his surroundings.

"You almost disappeardid from ever being borndid, but never mind that right now, where did Didi go?" Phil asked.

"And who's crying?" Lil asked.

"Come on everyone, we'd better go find out." Zack said, reaching up, thankful to find that a window in the passenger seat of the car had been left rolled down.

He climbed over the back of the front seat into the front of the car, then over to the open window, where he climbed out and landed in the gravel driveway, and soon after, the other toddlers followed, with Chuckie, bringing up the reer of the line, hesitant to jump down out of a car window.

"I don't know if I can do this you guys." Chuckie said in a panic.

"Grab my hand Chuckie." Tommy replied, reaching his hand up to his best friend.

Chuckie reached out, grabbing Tommy's hand, and jumping out of the car window, thankful he landed on his feet on the gravel driveway.

"Now, to get inside." Tommy said, just as everybody heard voices outside.

Turns out everybody headed outside after Ben and Didi started crying to get some fresh air and have a party to celebrate the birth of Ben. Overhearing the noise, the toddlers from the future snuck off towards where they heard the noise coming from, and crawled beneath a fence into the farm, running over to where Didi and the other toddlers were now playing, Didi, now having her glasses on her face, while Ben remained in her mother's arms, still crying.

"Tommy! Dil! Everybody! You're all all right!" Didi cried, running up to Tommy and Dil, who were now awake, and giving them a huge hug.

"What happened to us anyways?" Dil asked.

"You guys almost disappeardid forevers cuz I wasn't allowed to play with Stuie, but thanks to Bubba and Celeste, I've learned that just cuz I'm different, don't mean I can't have friends too. So we all tooked care of you guys, and, well, looks like everybody's okay. Even better than that, I'm now a big sister. Only, I sadly, made my brother cry, when he taked off my glasses and his blurry figure made me ascared, causing me to cry, and then, he started crying too, and he still hasn't stopped." Didi said.

"Hmmm, something sounds familiar about that." Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"Well, when Dilly was born, he pulled my nose, which hurted, making me cry, and I then startled him by crying, making him cry, and it tooked a long time to get him to stop crying too." Tommy said.

"But your brother doesn't cry no more, so Ben will stop crying too." Stuie said.

"Yes he sure will." Didi said, reaching into her diaper and pulling out the substance she had put in there after lunch earlier, passing some around to all of her new friends.

"What's this stuff?" Chuckie asked.

"It's called Kasha. It's one of my favorite treats to eat. Here, try some." Didi said, passing the porridge like substance around to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, and Dil.

All of them tried it, but immediately spit it out, as they didn't like the taste of this Russian dish made with Buckwheat, millet, oat, wheat, and semolina.

"Yuck! I could use something to drink after that." Chuckie said.

"Yeah, me too." Phil added.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Didi said, running inside the house and getting the one bottle of juice out of her diaper bag that hadn't been used up to revibe her future husband, and bringing it back out to the backyard slash farm, where the bottle was passed around, to each of the toddlers, who took sips of juice from the bottle, until the contents were gone.

Once everybody's thirst was clinched, while the adults continued to celebrate the birth of Ben, making funny faces, trying to get him to calm down and stop crying, all of the kids peered over to a huge mud puddle, where Betty was happily splashing around.

"Hey! Anybody wanna come play in the mud with me?" Betty asked, throwing some mud up into the air.

"You don't gotta ask me twice." Phil replied, running to his future mother in the mud puddle.

"Me neither!" Lil added, running after her brother and jumping into the mud with Betty.

Melinda and Kimi went off to look around at the beautiful decorations, decorating the yard, while Zack tagged after them, and Chuckie and Charles turned to one another.

"Wanna play with Phil and Lil?" Chuckie asked.

"No thanks, I find mud is just, too messy and full of germs." Charles replied.

"Me too." Chuckie replied with a smile, nodding his head in agreement.

Tommy, Dil, Stuie, and Didi all decided to go play in the mud though, while Mike, Celeste, Drew and Charlotte went and joined the adults, having some snacks that were put out on display, and everybody continued to enjoy one another's company, thankful that nobody was suffering from memory loss or lack of consciousness anymore.

And this, ends chapter 5. However, how will Zack and the Rugrats, return home? Find out, in the next and final chapter of this story, which will hopefully, be coming soon.

Author's Note: I hope the ending of this chapter was okay. Some jerk of a neighbor in my building had to go startle me by either dropping a heavy object, or stomping or something, scaring me half to death, causing me to lose my train of thought. Also, a tiny reference to The Rugrats Movie was made in this chapter as well, plus, the lullaby that Melinda sang was a slight parody of the poem she wrote for Chuckie in, Mother's Day. And where Doctor Lipschitz appearance is concerned, I took that from Olaughlinhunter's story, Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz, minus the gotie on his chin, since this is how I imagine him to look when he was really a baby, opposed to being turned into one from an adult by Stu's Age Decreaser. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and, more, coming soon.


	6. Returning Home

Chapter 6, Returning Home

After everyone played outside in Didi's yard slash farm for a while, Lou and Boris took the kids inside to get everybody cleaned up.

"If you ask me, seems there are more sprouts here than usual." Lou commented, as he dried off Phil and Lil's heads with a towel, after getting the mud washed out of their hair.

"Nah, I don't know. In the old country, people knew how to keep track of their kids, and how many they had on them too." Boris replied, as he finished wiping off his daughter's chin where she had some Kasha dried on it, before heading back outside to mingle with the other adults.

"Well, come on sprouts, time for your story." Lou said, heading into the living room with Betty, Mike, Celeste, Charles, Melinda, Drew, Charlotte, Stuie, Didi, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Kimi, and Dil following into the living room for their story.

Lou sat down in an easychair, after pulling out the book, Blueberries for Sal off of a shelf and bringing it over to read to the kids. Everybody sat down in a semi circle around the younger looking Lou, as he opened up the book and read it to them. To the surprise of the present day Rugrats and Zack, Loufinished the book in one sitting, not falling asleep in the middle of reading it. This took all of the toddlers by surprise when he came to the end of the book.

"The End." Lou said, closing the book and standing up from his chair.

"Well there you go sprouts. Now you kids play in here while I go outside and see what else I can dig my teeth into." Lou said, putting the book back on the shelf and heading back outside, making sure to close and latch the back door behind him.

By this time, Betty, Charlotte, Charles, Mike, Celeste, and Melinda had all fallen asleep, leaving only Drew, Stuie, Didi, and the present day Rugrats and Zack to be the only ones awake. At that moment, Phil turned to the gang.

"Wasn't that odd you guys? Grandpa Lou never fell asleep while he was reading to us." Phil commented.

"I know. Maybe he didn't do that until he was really a grandpa." Tommy replied.

Meanwhile in another part of the room, Drew turned to his brother.

"You know Stuie, I must admit, Didi is quite nice." Drew said.

"You think so?" Stuie asked in surprise.

"Uh huh, and while I'm not all that sure about you inventing things when you're all growed up, I know this for sure. If you enjoy playing with Didi as much as I enjoy spending time with Charlotte, which, you have to admit, despite her being bossy, she and I do have a lot in common, well then, I'm okay with you playing with Didi." Drew said.

"Really? You mean it?" Stuie asked.

"Yes. After all, I may not understand the whole, sponsitivity thing that Tommy was trying to explain to me back at the park, but if it does mean, making your little brother happy, well then, go be happy little bro." Drew said with a smile.

"Thanks big bro." Stuie replied.

"You're welcome little bro." Drew said, as the two brothers embraced one another and gave one another a hug.

Watching from another part of the room, Didi smiled when she overheard Drew's approval, and she turned to her new friends with a smile.

"I bet you're really happy now huh Didi." Tommy said.

"Yep, I sure am. Thanks you guys for helping me make a new friend." Didi said.

"You're welcome." Zack said, as everybody gave Didi a group hug.

Once they were finished hugging, Didi got a brilliant idea.

"So, anybody wanna play Hide and go Peak?" Didi asked.

"Yeah! We love that game." Kimi replied excitedly, as Didi covered her eyes and started to count, while everybody went and hid.

"One, three, seventy, sixty-two, one-bazillion, two-hundred. Ready or not, here I come." Didi called, as the toddlers who were awake and playing, ran off all over the house, careful not to wake up those toddlers who had fallen asleep, while she went off looking for Drew, Stuie, and the others.

Drew and Stuie had snuck upstairs, where Stuie went and hid under what would now be Ben's crib, and was the same crib that Tommy slept in during the Toys in the Attic episode, while Drew hid under neath a bed that was across the way in the same room, which was Didi's bed, and the same bed Angelica slept in during that same episode. However, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Kimi, and Dil all went and hid in the closet in the living room, where Didi found them originally.

"Where are you? Tommy? Dil?" Didi called, as she circled through the living room, the babies overhearing her from the opposite side of the closet door.

While they felt in close quarters with one another, they couldn't help but notice that as Didi spoke, her voice went lower in pitch, as it went from sounding like that of a small child's, to her grown up sounding voice they were use to.

"Kids, are you in here?" Didi called, now in her adult voice, as she opened the hall closet door to find all of the kids sitting in a circle on the floor.

"There you are. Come on kids, it's time for your nap." Didi said, as Tommy thrust down the headphones he had been wearing on to the floor, and he came out of the closet, followed by Dil, then Zack, then Kimi, then Phil, then Lil, and finally Chuckie, happy they were all home, back in the familiar environment of Tommy and Dil's house.

They all followed Didi, back to her adult form into the living room, over to the playpen, where she had laid out pillows and blankets for their nap. The toddlers all headed into the playpen, where each of them lay down on top of a blanket, resting their heads on the pillows.

"Have agood nap kids." Didi said, blowing them a kiss from outside the playpen, before heading off into the kitchen, where she sat down at the table to quietly work on a jigsaw puzzle.

Once she was gone, the toddlers, all turned to one another.

"Well, that was one interesting adventure there huh you guys." Zack said.

"Yeah!" Kimi replied.

"It was pretty neat meeting our parents as babies like us." Phil commented.

"Yeah! Especially since mommy liked to play in mud when she was little like us." Lil added.

"And my daddy was just as ascared of stuff as me." Chuckie said.

"And now we know where Angelica gets her traits from. None other than her mommy, for sure." Zack said.

Everybody nodded in agreement, while not all that happy about it, at least they knew that Angelica didn't just, become like she was out of nowhere, which got them curious about something else.

"I'm sorry I didn't gets to meet my real mommy and daddy, the ones from Japan. I wonder what they were really like when they were babies?" Kimi asked.

Zack turned to Kimi with a smile.

"I don't know, but I bet ya when they were our age, they probably didn't knows English yet." Zack replied.

"How come Zachary?" Kimi asked.

"Well my little Kimiko, if your mommy and daddy are originally from Japan, then that means they most likely growed up speaking Japanese as their primary language, learning English when they got to be big kids, or possibly all growed up so they could work in jobs and stuff." Zack explained.

"Hmmm, you're probably right." Kimi replied, as she rolled over on her tummy and closed her eyes, just as Chuckie turned to Tommy with his burning question at this point.

"Hey Tommy, if that's how our mommies and daddies were like when they were babies, acting just like us, do you think we'll be just like our mommies and daddies when we're all growed up?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know Chuckie." Tommy said, before letting out a huge yawn and closing his eyes.

"But that's a aventure for another day." Tommy continued, after yawning, before drifting off to sleep, the rest of the toddlers, doing the same.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story overall, and be looking for more stories, along with updates to ongoing stories, coming soon! And hopefully, I fixed my spacing with my words in this chapter. Apparently, my wireless keyboard is going through another phase where the spacebar is getting stuck, not lifting up when it should, causing me to put unnecessary spaces in between words, or a space where it doesn't belong, or causing words to run together. I tried to fix what I could, but apologies if I overlooked anything. And once again, cheers to the Rugrats for turning twenty-five, and, well, long live the bestest babies ever, the rats, the Rugrats!


End file.
